Der Vergangenheit ein Ende
by Blackball
Summary: Kai wird von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt und wendet sich von Masa ab, bis etwas passiert was ihn fast sein Leben kostet...


Huhu Leutz -winke-

jetzt hab ich mich doch mal dran gemacht und einen Kizuna Fanfiction geschrieben-gg- Ich konnte es dann doch nicht lassen, da ich im Moment so verrückt auf Kizuna bin...nun ja diese Story hat schon gedauert bis ich sie fertig hatte aber sie ist abgeschlossen-g-

Sorry das es bei den anderen im Moment nicht weiter geht, aber ich komme einfach nicht dazu ich denke anfang November bekommt ihr spätestens neue Chaps, da ich dann mal vom Abi stress 2 Wochen abschalten kann. Also habt ein wenig geldult.

Achja für Kizuna fanatiker, schaut doch mal auf MaryReilly´s und meine Neue Homepage, hrrp:www.kizuna.blackballzone.de dort findet ihr die von uns gescrieben Storys, und jede menge über Kizuna, außerdem haben wir ein Forum erstellt, wir würden uns tierisch freuen wenn ihr mitreden würdet-g-

Viel Spass beim Lesen

* * *

Der Vergangenheit ein Ende

_-Guten Morgen, Junger Herr der Saganos-. Kai öffnete die Augen, erschrocken richtete er den Blick auf die Waffe vor seinem Gesicht. Der Mann kam immer näher, Kais Herz klopfte, die Angst ließ seinen Körper erzittern. Der Mann zerriss grob mit der Waffe das Hemd des Jungen Saganos, kam immer näher und..._

Mit einem Lauten Schrei und schweißgebadet wachte Kai auf, immer wieder hatte er diesen Traum. Immer wieder dachte er an diesen einen Moment, den schlimmsten Moment in seinem Leben, der seiner Vergewaltigung. Er griff sich an den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wieder sah er die Bilder vor sich, sofort riss er die Augen wieder auf, er wollte diese Bilder nicht mehr sehen. Zittrig erhob er sich und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um, sein sonst so Ordentliches Bett war zerwühlt, die Kissen lagen um das Bett herum und die Decke lag zusammengeknüllt in der Ecke des bettes.

Sein Atmen hatte sich mittlewerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt, eine kleine brennende Träne lief seine Wange runter, gefolgt von noch einer.

Unsicher verließ er sein Zimmer und lief den Flur entlang. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Zimmer von Masa, doch es war leer. Masa war immer noch auf Geschäftsreise. Doch Kai hatte gehofft, dass er schon wieder zu Hause war. Manchmal wenn Masa von einem Auftrag nach hause kam saß er auch in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Mit einem kleinen Funken Hoffung schritt Kai hinüber zu der gegenüberliegenden Tür und öffnete diese. Aber Masa war nicht da, zögerlich ging er in den Raum und sah sich um. Nach einiger Zeit verließ er das Arbeitszimmer und schlich so leise wie möglich ins Wohnzimmer, auch wenn er alleine war hatte er Angst von jemanden gehört zu werden. Dort legte er sich zusammengerollt auf das Sofa und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht wieder in sein Zimmer, aus Angst an dieser Stelle weiter zu träumen, wo er soeben aufgeschreckt war. Erneut sah er die Bilder seiner Vergewaltigung vor sich, er konnte Shinji förmlich riechen. Mit Tränen in den Augen fiel er langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erreichte Masa wieder sein Haus, leise schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein. Es war schön wieder hier zu sein, die Clan Kriege raubten ihm langsam den letzten Nerv. Leise schlich er in sein Arbeitszimmer und legte einige Unterlagen ab. Ob er Kai wecken sollte? Nein er würde seinen kleinen Schützling schlafen lassen.

Müde betrat er das Wohnzimmer mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand.

Sein Blick fiel auf Kai, der eingerollt auf dem Sofa lag und schlief, er ging hinüber und beugte sich über ihn. Nie hatte Kai auf dem Sofa geschlafen, was Masa doch sehr wunderte. Er stellte die Tasse leise ab und wollte Kai grade hochheben und in sein Zimmer bringen, als er etwas sah. Irrte er sich oder waren das wirklich Tränen, vorsichtig setzte er sich neben seinen Schützling und strich sanft mit seinem Finger über Kais Augenlieder. Er Irrte sich nicht, es waren Tränen. Fragend blickte er den jüngeren an. Was war nur los?

Sanft hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, stutzte er zum zweiten Mal, sein Bett war total zerwühlt. Was war hier passiert, hatte er schlecht geträumt? Masa beschloss ihn nicht zu fragen, er sollte selbst zu ihm kommen und mit ihm reden, wenn er es wollte.

Sanft legte er ihn zurück in sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Gerade als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, vernahm er ein wimmern. Ohne zu groß darüber nachzudenken drehte er sich um und betrat erneut das Zimmer

„Nein...nicht...hör auf...nein..bitte...Shinij"jammerte Kai.

Shinij ? Hatte er richtig gehört? Kai drehte sich wild im Bett und bettelte im Traum vor sich hin. Masa packte seinen Schützling an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn Wach. Zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit schreckte Kai schweißgebadet auf, sein Puls raste und sein Herz klopfte. Er Blickte Masa direkt in die Augen.

„M...asa?" murmelte er ängstlich. Mit aller macht unterdrückte der jüngere die Tränen die sich versuchten in seinen Augen zu bilden ...Tränen die, ihre Freiheit wollten.

Was hatte sein Beschützer mitbekommen? Hatte er im schlaf geredet?

Eine Hand an seiner Wange holte Kai aus den Gedanken zurück.

Erschrocken blickte Kai seinen gegenüber an.

„Masa...ich...also"

„Shht ist schon gut, du musst mir nichts erzählen oder erklären, geh erst mal duschen, du bist total durchgeschwitzt, ich mache uns in dieser Zeit was zu essen"ein liebevolles lächeln legte sich auf Masas Gesicht ein lächeln welches Kai in letzter Zeit nur noch wenig zu sehen bekam. Danach stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Kai griff nach seinen Sachen und verschwand unter die Dusche. Der heiße Wasserstrahl tat gut. Warum träumte er immer davon wenn Masa nicht zu hause war? Sollte er Masa die Wahrheit sagen? Nein das könnte er nicht. Er richtet den Kopf dem Wasserstrahl entgegen und schloss die Augen um endlich mal abschalten zu können. Doch schon einen kurzen Moment später sah er wieder die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Blitzschnell öffnete er sie und begann Unweigerlich wieder zu zittern und lehnte sich an die Wand um nicht jeden Moment umzukippen.

Jetzt war das alles schon so lange her, und es holte ihn doch wieder ein. Sicher er träumte sehr oft wenn Masa nicht da war von Shinji, aber noch nie war es so extrem wies dieses mal gewesen. Kai drehte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche, schnell trocknete er sich ab und zog sich um. Als er die Badtür öffnete stieg hm der Geruch von Pfannkucken in die Nase. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger, aber Masa machte sich die mühe etwas zu Essen zu machen.

Leise betrat er die Küche und setzte sich, er konnte Masa nicht in die Augen schauen.

„Wie fühlst du dich"hakte der Junior-Boss nach.

„Viel besser"log Kai ihn an, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

Masa konnte sich denken das es für Kai keine angenehme Situation war, also entschloss er sich dazu nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

Kai zwängte sich einige bissen runter und war doch sehr froh darüber das Masa nicht nach bohrte. Sein Beschützer beobachtet ihn während des ganzen Frühstücks genau, sicher er wollte schon gerne wissen was mit seinem Schützling los war, doch mied er es zu fragen.

Kai stand nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte auf und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Er würde es wie mit seinen sonstigen Problemen machen – verdrängen.

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen, viel hatte sich an dem Schweigen zwischen Kai und Masa nicht geändert, Kai mied seinen Beschützer sofern es ging und Masa blieb bei seinem Vorhaben nicht nachzufragen. Schließlich wollte er es von ihm selbst hören und wenn Kai ihm nichts sagte, dann würde er es darauf beruhen lassen.

Während Masa in seinem Arbeitszimmer am Schreibtisch saß und einigen Papierkram erledigte, saß Kai auf seinem Motorrad und fuhr nach Tokyo. Motorrad fahren war das einzige was dem jungen Sagano seine Ruhe brachte. Er fühlte sich frei und unabhängig von allem. Aber trotz allem verging bisher keinen Tag an dem er nicht über seine Träume nachdachte. Jetzt wo Masa wieder zu hause war wurden sie weniger und harmloser. So wie immer.

Er fuhr blind durch die Stadt, hatte kein gewisses Ziel vor Augen und doch hielt er an einem See an. Er setzte sich ins gras und starrte auf die leichten Wellen im Wasser. Ein zarter Wind durchfuhr seine Haare. Er wusste dass er mit jemanden reden sollte, doch mit wem? Masa- war ausgeschlossen, er wusste nicht wieso, aber mit Masa würde er nicht reden. Sein Bruder- auf keinem Fall der wusste nichts von dieser Geschichte die sich damals abgespielt hatte und würde ihn nur auslachen. Ranmaru – wäre auch nicht klug, denn dann würde sein Bruder es auch schnell wissen. Er war also alleine, niemand mit dem er reden konnte, niemand der ihm helfen konnte, er war auf sich gestellt. Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus den Augen in die Freiheit.

Wütend auf sich, seine Weichheit und auf die Welt sprang er auf und fuhr weiter, immer noch kein Konkretes Ziel vor Augen.

Masa saß nun schon seit Stunden an den Papieren die er für Sagano erledigen sollte, doch wirklich weiter kam er nicht, immer und immer wieder dachte er an Kai. Er hatte von Shinji geträumt, dass wusste Masa, auch wenn Kai es nicht sagte. Tiefe Schuldgefühle brodelten in dem Yakuza. Wenn er damals schneller gewesen wäre, hätte sein Schützling dies alles nicht durchmachen müssen.

Langsam machte sich der Hunger bei dem Jungen Sagano zu spüren und er fuhr in ein Nahe gelegenes Cafe. Dort aß er schnell etwas, bezahlte und verließ das Cafe auch sogleich wieder. Bevor er sein Motorrad erreichen konnte hörte er seinen Namen. Er wirbelte herum und sah Ranmaru Samejima. Sollte er jetzt glücklich darüber sein? Er wusste es nicht.

„Was machst du denn hier Kai?"fragte Ranmaru freundlich.

„Ich musste einfach mal raus, sonst wäre ich durchgedreht..." nuschelte er und lächelte Ranmaru an.

„Wegen deinem Vater?"

„Nein der Idiot kann mich mal am Arsch lecken, der hat damit nichts zu tun".

Wenn Kai in was gut war dann darin sich fröhlich zu stellen, doch Ranmaru merkte trotzdem das etwas nicht stimmte, hakte aber nicht nach.

„Wie sieht es aus willst du mit zu mir kommen, wir könnten einen Tee trinken, Enjoji ist bis heute Abend nicht zuhause, also bleibt dir der Zoff schon mal erspart"fragte Ranmaru vorsichtig. Kai kam dieser Einladung nur zu gerne nach.

Während Ranmaru den Tee zubreitete setzte sich Kai auf das Sofa und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Bild an der Wand, welches ihm den Atem stocken ließ. Es war ein Drache, dieser erinnerte ihn schon lange nicht mehr an Masa, sondern an Shinji. Die ganzen Erinnerungen krochen langsam wieder in ihm hoch. Alles spielte sich vor seinen Augen ab, panisch sprang er auf und fiel ungeschickt über das Sofa. Ranmaru drehte sich sofort um als er den Krach hörte, er sah wie Kai hinter dem Sofa zusammengekauert saß und lief sofort zu ihm.

Wie in Trance rief Kai nach Masa, er zitterte am ganzen Körper und auch durch Ranmarus rütteln erwachte er nicht aus diesem Zustand. Erst mit einer Ohrfeige riss er den jungen Sagano aus der Trance. Traurige und ängstliche Augen schauten ihn an. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken fiel ihm Kai um den Hals und Ranmarus Arme umfingen ihn sanft. Ohne scheu ließ Kai seinen Tränen freien lauf.

Keiner von Beiden sagte etwas, während Ranmaru seinen jungen Freund fest in den Armen hatte, durchbrach Kais weinen die Stille. Doch auch dieses legte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder.

„Geht's dir ein wenig besser"fragte Ranmaru besorgt und blickt ihn an.

Kai nickte nur stumm sah Ranmaru jedoch nicht an.

„Es tut mir leid Sempai"nuschelte Kai.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"traute sich Ranmaru endlich zu fragen, er hatte damit gerechnet eine Abfuhr zu bekommen, doch Kai holte tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen was damals in der Lagerhalle No.5 passiert war. Er gab jeden einzelnen Dialog zwischen ihm und Shinji wieder. Erzählte wie er sich fühlte den Drachen den er nur von Masa kennt bei Shinji gesehen zu haben, und gab zu dass das Bild an der Wand der Auslöser eben war.

Er erzählte alles, auch von seinen Träumen und das sie meist dann nur so schlimm waren wenn Masa auf Geschäftsreise war.

Ranmaru wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte, er wusste das Kai etwas beschäftigte, doch das es so schlimm war daran hätte er im Traum nicht dran gedacht. Und doch konnte er seinen Schmerze ein wenig nachvollziehen. Schließlich steckte er selbst auch fast einmal in dieser Situation, nur das er das Lustobjekt von Kai war. Doch dies war kein vergleich in dem was Kai durchgemacht haben musste. Sanft nahm er seinen Jungen Freund erneut in die Arme, strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Kai fühlte sich erleichtert, er hatte endlich mit jemanden geredet und er war froh drüber, denn nun hatte er jemanden der ihn verstand. Er fühlte sich in Ranmarus Armen so geborgen und wohl das er langsam einschlief.

Nach einigen Stunden erwachte Kai wieder, doch wo war er? Nachdem er sich genug umgeschaut hatte war ihm klar dass er sich im Zimmer seiner ehemaligen heimlichen Liebe befand. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Als Ranmaru bemerkte das er wach war lächelte er freundlich.

„Ich hab was zu essen gemacht, hast du Hunger? Wahrscheinlich nicht, oder du willst nichts essen, aber das gibt es nicht, du musst was essen, also komm"sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Kai hatte wirklich keine Hunger, oder so wie es Ranmaru sagte er wollte eigentlich nichts essen. Aber er wusste das Ranmaru Recht hatte und richtet sich auf.

Während des ganze Essens herrschte stille. Ranmaru überlegt verzweifelt wie er Kai aufheitern könnte, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein. Er stand auf und räumte das Geschirr weg.

„Du Kai, sag mal weiß Masa, wie fertig dich diese ganze Sache macht?"

In diesem Moment fiel Kai ein das Masa ja überhaupt nicht wusste wo er stecket. Ob er sich Sorgen machte?

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, wir reden ja auch nicht drüber...und ich bin ganz froh drüber"beantwortete er die frage „Da fällt mir ein das er überhaupt nicht weiß wo ich bin"

„Also könnte er von all dem was wissen?"hakte Ranmaru vorsichtig nach.

„Möglich wäre es."

„Ruf ihn am besten mal an und sag ihm wo du bist, vielleicht kannst du dann auch gleich mal mit ihm reden"

„Das kann ich nicht, ich weiß ja auch nicht wieso, sonst rede ich mit Masa über alles doch in dieser Situation, ich kann einfach nicht"gab Kai zu.

„Du liebst ihn oder?"

„Was ich? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun ja du verbringst viel Zeit mit ihm, hast Angst mit ihm zu reden und du machst mich nicht mehr an"

„Nein, ich denke nicht das ich ihn Liebe"

Sicher er hatte ihn sehr gerne, Teilte fast alles mit Masa, und war über jede Minuten dankbar die er mit ihm verbringen konnte, außer in der letzten Zeit. Es waren auch einige Intime Momente dabei, aber Lieben? Nein er liebte Masa nicht.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Enjoji kam herein gefolgt von Masa. Kai Blickte erschrocken auf seinen Beschützer hoch.

Auch Ranmaru war etwas erschrocken, einmal weil Enjoji schon zurück war und zum zweiten, weil Masa dabei war.

„Öhm Enjoji hilfst du mir gerade mal in der Küche, bitte"

Enjoji folgte seinem Freund, doch wunderte er sich warum.

„Was ist den los?"fragte er als sie in der Küche standen"

„Was macht Masa hier?"

„Er hat den kleinen Nerver gesucht, ich konnte mir denken dass er hier ist, also hab ich ihn mitgebracht"verteidigte sich Enjoji, der nicht wusste was daran so schlimm war.

Kai Blickte seinen Beschützer ängstlich an, er hatte einen wütenden Blick von ihm erwartet. Doch Masas Augen waren voll Sorge und Erleichterung gefüllt.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, junger Herr"flüsterte Masa fast und setzte sich neben ihn. Kai wendete seinen Blick von ihm ab. „Entschuldige"brachte er kurz und knapp hervor.

„Möchtet Sie was Trinken?"Ranmaru stand nun neben Masa, dieser schüttelte doch sogleich den Kopf, „Nein Danke, wir müssen gleich wieder los"erneut fiel Masas Blick auf Kai. Dieser wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte zu widersprechen. Also verabschiedete er sich von Ranmaru und auch flüchtig von seinem Bruder und folgte Masa.

Wie er es hasste in die Schwarze Limousine seines Vaters einzusteigen, er mochte dieses Noble Getue einfach nicht. Mehrmals versuchte er Masa davon zu überzeugen das er doch mit dem Motorrad zurück fahren würde, doch dieser ließ sich auf keine Diskussion ein. „Das lass ich später holen, und nun steig ein". Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich in den Rücksitz der Limousine fallen. Während der fahrt sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander.

Zu Hause angekommen, versuchte er so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer zu kommen, was ihm dank Kyosuke nicht so gut gelang. Dieser bestand darauf Kai nochmals wegen seiner Sicherheit eine Standpredigt zu halten. Erst als Masa ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte verstummte Kyosuke und Kai verschwand ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Masa in seinem Zimmer.

Müde ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen, zog flüchtig noch seine Decke über den Körper und schlief ein. Doch lange war ihm dieser Schlaf nicht gegönnt – Dein kleiner Schatz ist hier...er ist noch ganz Eng-

Schweißgebadet erwachte er aus seinem Traum. Jetzt Träumte er schon von Shinji auch wenn Masa zu hause war. Langsam stand er auf, sein Magen begann wieder zu knurren und so beschloss er sich eine Kleinigkeit aus der Küche zu holen.

Er blieb vor Masas Zimmer stehen und lauschte einigen aufgeregten Stimmen.

„Das bedeutet sie haben es auf ihn abgesehen"erklang Masas Stimme.

„Ich fürchte ja"murmelte Kyosuke.

Nach einer kurzen Stille, befahl Masa, dass man Kai unter allen Umständen im Auge behalten solle, bis er von seinem Auftrag zurückkommt.

Er muss wieder weg hallte es in Kais Kopf immer und immer wieder. Nein Masa war doch erst zurückgekommen, er konnte nicht schon wieder verschwinden. Als er Schritte im Arbeitszimmer vernahm, verschwand er schnell wieder in sein Zimmer. Irgendwie musste er doch verhindern können das Masa wieder verschwindet, nur wie?

Mit einem leisen seuftzer ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und dachte nach. Im musste was passieren oder er musste verschwinden. Wenn er auf einmal verschwunden wäre dann würde Masa nicht abreisen und würde ihn suchen...

Da blieb nur ein Problem, wie kam er ungeachtet aus diesem Haus raus und das in den nächsten zwei Stunden?!

Wütend packte Masa seine Tasche erneut, da hatte er gerade Mal ausgepackt und musste nun schon wieder weg. Er hatte kein Gutes Gefühl dabei Kai jetzt alleine zu lassen. Zwar hatte der Jüngere ihm immer noch nicht gesagt was mit ihm los war, doch konnte sich Masa seinen Teil denken. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Kyosuke den Auftrag überlassen, doch Sagano bestand darauf das er dieser erledigte.

„Der Junge Herr ist weg"mit diesen Worten riss Kyosuke, Masa aus den Gedanken. „Was?"fragte er nach, so wirklich hatte er nicht verstanden was Kyosuke von ihm wollte.

„Der Junge Herr...er ist verschwunden...ich weiß nicht wie, aber er ist weg"

Ging ja doch leichter als ich erwartet hatte

Nur wo sollte er jetzt hingehen? Zu Ranmaru? Dies war wohl eher unwahrscheinlich, denn dort würden sie wohl nach heute Mittag zuerst schauen. Nach langem hin und her überlegen entschloss er sich an den Hafen zu gehen, dort hatte er wetten die Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken.

„Und? Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"fragte Masa nervös als Kyosuke ihn anrief.

„Nein tut mir leid, bei seinem Bruder ist er nicht"gestand Kyosuke kleinlaut und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Sucht weiter, ich werde mich nun auch auf die Suche machen"erzählte Masa und legte auf.

Sollte der Auftrag doch warten, Kai war ihm wichtiger, wenn ihm was passiert. Daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Vielmehr überlegte er was mit seinem kleinen Schützling im Moment los war, er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Sicher es musste etwas mit Shinji zu tun haben, aber warum benahm er sich jetzt auf einmal so komisch, schließlich lag es nun schon über ein Jahr zurück.

Während viele Mitglieder des Saganos Clans Kai suchten, saß dieser in einer kleinen Lagerhalle und dachte darüber nach, wie er dies erklären sollte. Er war auf einmal verschwunden und würde irgendwann, er selbst wusste nicht wann, wieder auftauchen. Was sollte er als Ausrede benutzen. Nun ja er könnte sagen dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte, einfach raus wollte, denn eigentlich wusste er ja nichts davon dass er nicht mehr ohne Begleitung weggehen durfte. Durch ein lautes Grollen schreckte er auf. Vorsichtig sah er hinter einer Kiste hervor.

Vier Männer betraten die Halle und schleppten dort Kisten hinein.

„Schau mal"rief der eine und deutet auf spuren die am Boden zu sehen waren. Als die anderen in Richtung der Spuren Blickten konnte Kai die Gesichter erkennen. Er kannte diese Männer unweigerlich begann sein Körper zu zittern. Super Kai, toll gemacht, jetzt läufst du denen wie auf einen Präsentier Teller vor die Nase . Er musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Nur wie?

Diese Frage wurde ihm schnell beantwortet, so schnell würde er nicht mehr aus dieser Lagerhalle kommen, denn einer der Männer hatte ihn geschnappt. Kai war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen wie er aus dieser Halle kommt, sodass er nicht mitbekommen hatte das einer der Männer den Spuren gefolgt war.

„Sie mal einer an Sagano Junior, wie schön das du uns so behilflich bist"lachte der Mann der ihn geschnappt hatte laut auf. Die anderen Männer stimmten in das Lachen ein.

Gewaltvoll riss er Kai hinter den Kisten hervor.

Dieser versuchte sich zu währen, tritt und schlug um sich und schaffte es letztendlich sich loszureisen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier raus. So schnell er konnte rannte er in Richtung der offenen Lagertür. Doch bevor er dieser erreichen konnte streckte ihn ein starker Schmerz in seiner Seite zu Boden. Zittrig versuchter er sich aufzurichten, doch alles um ihn herum begann unscharf zu werden und er knallte bewusstlos erneut zu Boden.

„Wir haben jetzt den Park abgesucht, waren an der Uni und in seiner Stamm Kneipe, nirgends was von ihm zu sehen, auch alle die wir gefragt haben hatten ihn nicht gesehen"

Berichtet einer des Sagano Clans als er zufällig auf Masa traf. Masa nickte Stumm. Wo sollten sie denn noch suchen? Unweigerlich kroch die Angst seine Glieder hoch, hoffentlich ging es seinem kleinen Schützling gut.

„Lasst uns den Hafen absuchen, dort ist er auch oft wenn er seine Ruhe möchte"nuschelte Masa, setzte sich wieder in sein Auto welches nur einige Meter weg stand und fuhr los.

Der erste Blick den Kai wagte bereute er sogleich wieder. Er starrte auf den Lauf einer Waffe und wanderte langsam und ängstlich auf seinen Besitzer. Diese Situation sie kam ihm so bekannt vor, doch war es nicht Shinji der die Waffe auf ihn richtete. Erneut zog ein starker Schmerz durch seine Seite. Als er an sich hinunter Blickte wurde ihm klar was ihn in die Ohnmacht getrieben hatte. Ein Schuss. Noch immer floss ein leichtes Rinnsal von Blut aus der Wunde, er selber saß in einer Lache aus Blut, aus seinem Blut. Ihm viel es schwer seine Augen offen zu halten, immer wieder blinzelte er und schloss sie kurz.

Erst eine kräftige Ohrfeige riss ihn aus diesem Zustand. Böse funkelt er den Mann an der immer noch vor ihm hockte, die Waffe war mittlerweile verschwunden, wofür Kai dankbar war.

„Ich würde sagen, dass überlebt er nicht"zischte einer der Männer und deutete auf Kais Wunde.

Ja, diese Befürchtung bekam Kai mittlerweile auch, er hatte keine Kraft darauf noch etwas zu sagen. Eine ganze Zeit lang beobachtet er die Männer noch mit schwachem Blick, wie sie die Inhalte der Kisten sich genauer ansahen – Waffen. Dann verließ ihn die Kraft und er sackte zusammen.

„Wir haben ihn nirgends gesehen"rief einer der Männer vom Steg aus zu Masa. Dieser senkte den Kopf, langsam wusste er sich auch keinen Rat mehr wo er stecken könnte. Wenn er nachdenken wollte war er immer an einem der abgesuchten Orten gewesen. Ihm musste was passiert sein, er spürte es, tief in seinem Herzen.

Wo bist du nur? dachte er traurig und drehte sich herum, um wieder zu seinem Auto zu gehen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür zu einer Lagerhalle auf.

„Was meinst du wie lange der kleine das noch macht?"fragte eine für Masa sehr bekannte Stimme. Doch der andere entdeckte Masa bevor er überhaupt antworten konnte.

„Scheiße" murmelte er und zog nach seiner Waffe.

Doch bevor er einen Schuss auf Masa abfeuern konnte, zog ihm Tashiro ihm eine über. Der Betroffene viel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Masa schritt langsam mit gezogner Waffe auf den anderen zu. Dieser ging automatisch einige Schritte zurück. Masa winkte mit seiner Waffe Richtung Halle, sofort gingen einige Männer des Sagano Clans hinein.

„Was meintest du eben?"hakte der Junior Boss des Sagano Clans nach.

Doch sein gegenüber blieb still und grinste ihn nur an. Masa konnte dieses grinsen nicht ertragen, sollte er ihn erschließen? So oft war dieser Mann an Kais Freiheitsberaubung...an seinem Leid Schuld...Kai.

Jetzt kam ihm sein Schützling wieder in den Kopf, er musste zu ihm sofort. Er Verpasste seinem gegenüber einen Harten Schlag in den Magen und rannte in die Halle hinein. Dort lagen die zwei anderen Männer des befeindeten Clans regungslos auf dem Boden.

„Masa, schnell komm"schrie Kyosuke.

„Auf die Seite"herrschte Masa, Kyosuke an und beugte sich zu Kai hinunter. Als er die große Blutlache auf dem Boden sah, stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Schnell entfernte er die Seile von Kais Händen, mit denen er an einen Stahlpfosten gebunden war und ließ ihn in seine Arme fallen.

„Junger Herr"rief er, doch Kai reagierte in keinster weiße darauf.

„Nun sag doch was"doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion.

Kyosuke beugte sich zu beiden und griff nach Kais Hals.

„Er lebt...sein Puls ist schwach"

Wie in Trance stand Masa auf, nahm Kai hoch und rannte zu seinem Auto. Sanft legte er ihn auf den Rücksitze.

„Nun setzt dich doch mal hin, du machst mich nervös"murmelte Kyosuke, dem Masas hin und her Gelaufe im Krankenhausflur irgendwie durcheinander machte. Masa warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und verschwand dann kurz um die Ecke. Als er wiederkam hatte er einen Kaffee in der Hand. „Warum dauert das nur so lange"fragte er mehr sich selbst als Kyosuke. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lass mich nicht alleine, bitte...du musst kämpfen...lass mich nicht alleine bat Masa in seinen Gedanken. Was war nur gerade mit ihm los, er fühlte sich so seltsam. Sicher er und Kai sie verstanden sich super, da war es klar das er sich große Sorgen um ihn machte. Doch hatte er das Gefühl einer Leere in seinem Körper, die von Minute zu Minute immer größer wurde. Er empfand mehr für seinen kleinen Schützling als er sich selbst je zugestanden hatte. Doch jetzt in diesem Moment, fühlte er es sehr stark, dass da einfach noch mehr war. Er kämpfte mit seinen Gedanken, schließlich war er einige Jahre älter als Kai und was würde passieren wenn er Kai von seinen Gefühlen erzählen würde? Dieser würde ihm wetten nur einen dummen Blick schenken und dann anfangen zu lachen. Nein er würde niemals mit dem Jungen Herrn zusammenkommen...es war ein Traum.

„Die Operation ist gut verlaufen"

Mit diesen Worten wurde Masa aus den Gedanken gerissen. Kyosuke war zusammen gesunken und schlief.

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

Der Arzt nickte und bat ihn mitzukommen.

„Das müssen sie anziehen"sagte der Arzt und streckte Masa einen grünen Umhang entgegen. Dieser zog ihn schnell an und folgte dann dem Arzt.

Als der Arzt stehen blieb, und auf ein Zimmer deutete, nickte ihm Masa dankend zu und betrat das Zimmer. Nervös richtet er seinen Blick auf Kai, dieser lag im Bett, er sah blass aus, sehr blass. Er war mit tausenden von Geräten verbunden, welche Masa einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ. Es verging nicht eine Minute ohne das ein Gerät laut piepte. Nachdem er sich an den Anblick seines Schützlings gewöhnt hatte zog er sich einen Stuhl an sein Bett.

Zittrig umfasste er Kais Hand. Wenn er doch nur die Augen öffnen würde, dann wüsste Masa, dass er es wirklich gepackt hatte. Aber so wie er in diesem Moment in diesem Bett lag...er sah tot aus, nur die flachen Atemzüge zeigten dass er wirklich noch lebte.

„Ich wünschte du würdest mich jetzt ansehen, aber der Arzt sagte das es wohl noch ein wenig dauern könnte bis du aufwachst" Masa senkte den Kopf „Ich hab mal gehört das Leute die in deiner Situation sind, trotzdem verstehen was um sie herum passiert, also werde ich einfach ein wenig mit dir reden".

Innerlich kam sich Masa doch etwas dumm vor, aber er hoffte fest daran dass es wahr war und dass Kai ihn hören konnte. Lange Zeit erzählte er einfach was so passiert war....wie das Wetter ist...und wie dumm sich Kyosuke manchmal anstellte bis er irgendwann verstummte.

Irgendwie hoffte Masa eine kleine Reaktion von Kai zu bekommen, doch er lag immer noch reglos und blass in seinem Bett.

Es tut so weh dich da so liegen zu sehen langsam senkte er seinen Kopf bis zu Kais Hand. Eine kleine einsame kristallene Träne lief seine Wangen hinunter und tropfte auf Kais Hand.

„Masa" erklang eine Stimme „Wach auf, lass uns nach Hause gehen"es war Kyosuke, der nun auch bei Kai im Zimmer stand. Dieser wusste im Moment nicht um wen er sich mehr sorgen machen sollte, um Kai oder um Masa.

Nach Hause? Nein er wollte nicht nach Hause, er wollte bei seinem Schützling bleiben, wollte bei ihm sein wenn er aufwacht. Doch nachdem Kyosuke ihm mehrmals klar gemacht hatte das es keinen Sinn hatte hier zu bleiben, stand Masa auf.

„Geh schon mal zum Auto Kyosuke, ich komme nach".

Leise schloss Kyosuke die Tür hinter sich. Masa wartete einen Moment bis er sicher sein konnte das er wirklich mit Kai alleine war. Dann setzt er sich nochmals kurz auf den Stuhl, griff erneut nach seiner Hand und sah ihn an.

„Du hast es gehört, ich soll nach Hause, dabei will ich das nicht, ich möchte bei dir bleiben. Aber du kennst ja Kyosuke, der gibt nicht auf, sei nicht böse das ich dich jetzt alleine lasse, ich werde eine Runde schlafen und dann bin ich wieder bei dir"seufzend stand er auf beugte sich über Kai und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Lass mich nicht alleine"murmelte er noch und verschwand aus Kais Zimmer.

„Ach verflucht, da hätte ich genau so gut im Krankenhaus bleiben können"fluchte Masa leise und schwang sich aus seinem Bett. Es hatte keine Sinn jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss sah er Kai vor sich, wie er in diesem Bett lag. Eine innerliche Unruhe breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in ihm aus. Was ist wenn er gerade jetzt aufwachte und er nicht bei ihm war. Er musste wieder zu ihm, auf der Stelle und nichts und niemand konnte ihn jetzt aufhalten, er wollte das Kai ihn sah sobald dieser die Augen aufmachte und wenn es noch Wochen dauern würde, er würde warten, würde bei ihm sein.

„Wo willst du hin"fragte Kyosuke erstaunt als er Masa auf dem Weg zum Auto sah.

„Zu Kai, wo soll ich denn sonst hinwollen?"

„Warte Mal"bat Kyosuke und rannte zu ihm.

„Egal was du jetzt sagst ich werde zu ihm fahren"

„Ich werde dich schon nicht aufhalten, meinst du etwa ich will mich mit dir anlegen? Nein, aber sei mal ehrlich, ich hab dich jetzt lange genug beobachtet, was empfindest du für den Jungen Herrn?"

Masa starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Das hatte Kyosuke ihn nicht wirklich gefragt. Zumindest hoffte Masa dies.

„Nun?" hakte Kyosuke nach, als Masa keinen Ton von sich gab.

Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, wer weiß was er dann denken wird

„Wieso fragst du das? Der Junge Herr steht unter meinem Schutz! Und mittlerweile sehe ich ihn einfach als einen kleinen Bruder an"gab Masa von sich, er selbst wusste wie gelogen dies rüber kam, doch er hoffte sein Freund würde sich damit zufrieden geben. Doch Kyosuke setzte nur einen misstrauischen Blick auf. Masa wurde bei diesem Anblick ganz andres,

„Ich ...öhm...muss jetzt weg"nuschelte er schnell und wollte in sein Auto steigen.

„Du liebst ihn, oder?"diese Worte ließen Masa erneut erstarren, war es denn auf einmal so offensichtlich?

„Wie kommst du nun wieder darauf?"fragte er scheinheilig nach.

„Du hast dich ihm gegenüber sehr verändert"

„Klar liebe ich ihn, wie einen Bruder eben"log Masa erneut und stieg ins Auto.

„Masa, wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon?"fragte sein Freund bevor Masa die Tür schließen konnte. Ohne Kyosuke anzusehen antwortete er „Schon sehr lange".

„Und meinst du nicht, dass ich dann nicht merke wenn sich etwas verändert oder du mich anlügst?"

„Ich...also"

„Du liebst ihn doch...denkst du etwa ich wäre blind, ich habe deinen Blick im Krankenhaus gesehen, dort wo ich dich mit nach Hause geschleift habe und dieser Blick hat dich verraten".

Masa wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte weiter zu versuchen seinen Freund anzulügen, er stieg aus dem Auto und lehnte sich an die nun wieder geschlossene Tür.

„Du hast ja recht...ich weiß das klingt jetzt pervers...aber ich liebe ihn wirklich, mir war das vorher nicht bewusst, erst als ich ihn dort so sah...ich"

„Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären, ich wollte nur die Wahrheit hören...und mach dir keine Sorgen es bleibt unter uns! Aber wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

Masa blickte seinen Freund traurig an „Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht, am besten ich versuche es zu vergessen".

„Vergessen? Was ist wenn er das gleiche empfindet?"

Nach einer kurzen Stille fing Masa an zu lachen „Ach das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, sie mich an...ich bin alt geworden..."

„Ja ein wenig, aber an deiner Ausstrahlung hat sich nichts verändert."

Ein mattes lächeln huschte über Masas Gesicht.

„Und selbst wenn, überleg mal Sagano bekommt das mit!"

„Na von mir nicht, ich wäre der Letzte der euch beiden im Weg stehen würde"

Ein starkes Gefühl von Wärme durchdrang Masas Körper, er nahm seinen Freund kurz in den Arm.

„Ich werde dann mal"

„Ja, und grüß ihn falls er aufwacht."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Masa.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl neben Kais Bett nieder. Er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Sicher Masa war froh darüber, denn er wollte das Kai ihn dann sieht, jedoch verbreitete sich in seinem Körper das Gefühl von Unbehagen, dass er immer noch nicht aufgewacht war. Der Arzt hatte Masa zwar mehrmals bestätigt, das es noch ein wenig dauern konnte, aber ihm wäre es trotzdem lieber wenn sein kleiner Schützling langsam mal die Augen öffnete.

„Kai, ich bin wieder da, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich"sprach Masa leise, er wollte einfach reden, in der Hoffnung dass Kai doch irgendwann die Augen aufmacht. „Ich wäre schon viel früher da gewesen wenn Kyosuke mich nicht aufgehalten hätte. Weißt du was er gefragt hat? Er fragte mich was mit mir los wäre, ob ich dich lieben würde...ich war geschockt, aber soll ich dir was sagen..."eine kurze Stille trat ein, sollte er Kai wirklich erzählen das er was für ihn empfand, was war wenn er es doch alles mitbekam. „Ich werde dir jetzt was erzählen, jetzt wo du noch schläfst fällt es mir leichter, du wirst dich wetten von mir abwenden, wenn du es später noch weißt, aber...Kyosuke hat recht. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, ich wollte dieses Gefühl lange unterdrücken, doch ich kann es einfach nicht. Es liegt nicht daran das ich deine Mutter geliebt habe, nein, ich liebe dich... es erscheint dir wetten als pervers, da ich einige Jahre älter bin und dazu auch noch ein Mann"Masa brach ab und legt seinen Kopf auf Kais Bett, warum hatte er das nur gesagt, wenn Kai es sich behalten hatte, er wollte nicht von ihm getrennt werden, er liebte ihn.

„Ach wach doch bitte auf, ich hab Angst"gab Masa leise schluchzend zu.

Er liebt mich...Masa...er...mich Ja, Kai hatte ihn gehört, diese Worte rissen ihn aus dem Schlaf, langsam öffnete er die Augen, es fiel ihm schwer sie richtig aufzumachen, zu schwer waren seine Lider.

Hatte er das eben nur geträumt, oder hatte Masa das wirklich alles gesagt. Langsam richtet er seinen Blick auf Masa, der seine Hand hielt und den Kopf auf seinem Bett versteckt hatte. Er fühlte sich komisch, langsam krochen ihm die Worte von Ranmaru wieder in den Kopf –Du liebst ihn oder?-

Liebte er ihn? Ja da war etwas, aber war es Liebe? Er wusste es nicht.

„Du liebst mich"flüsterte Kai nun leise. Masa schreckte hoch und blickte ihn an. Mit glänzenden Augen starrte er auf seinen Schützling, er war endlich wach und er hatte alles mitbekommen. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen?

„Du liebst mich?"fragte Kai nun erneut, da Masa ihn nur ansah, mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Angst.

„Ich...du..." begann Masa zu stottern, wie sollte er es ihm denn erklären, eigentlich hatte er ja eben alles gehört, warum fragte er dann noch? Mit einem leisen Seufzer wendete Masa seinen Blick von Kai ab.

„Ja das tue ich"murmelte er leise.

Ich habe mich also nicht verhört, was ist nur auf einmal mit mir los? Ich fühle mich so merkwürdig. Liebe ich ihn etwa auch? Nein das hätte ich gemerkt...aber ...dieses komische neue Gefühl...ich...

„Masa? Sieh mich an"bat Kai seinen Beschützer.

Nein er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, er wollte nicht, doch tat er es.

„Küss mich"

Masa riss die Augen auf, warum verlangte er das von ihm, er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach...

„Bitte"

Langsam beugte sich Masa gegen seinen inneren Willen über Kai und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, bevor er die Lippen sanft auf seine legte. Schwächlich hob Kai seinen Arm und legt ihn im Masas Kopf.

Ich liebe ihn also auch schoss es dem jungen Sagano durch den Kopf. Langsam öffnete er seinen Mund und gab sich dem Kuss voll hin.

Auch wenn Masa es nicht wollte löste er sich sanft von Kais Lippen und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Danke Masa"

„Wofür?"

Kai lächelte nun matt „Dafür das du mir gerade etwas gezeigt hattest was ich abgestritten habe"

Kai verbrachte noch drei Wochen im Krankenhaus, auch wenn er sich nach einer Woche schon wieder fit fühlte, wollte ihn der Arzt nicht entlassen, auch Masa war dagegen.

Es verging kein Tag an dem Masa ihn nicht besuchte, worüber er auch sehr froh war denn jede Minute die er alleine im Krankenzimmer verbrachte machte ihn verrückt. Jedes Mal wenn Masa, Kyosuke mitbrachte, war ihm komisch zu mute, auch wenn Masa ihm mehrmals gesagt hatte das Kyosuke hinter ihnen stand, hatte er Angst das sein Vater davon erfahren würde. Es würde ihn nicht stören wenn sein Vater dann nichts mehr von ihm halten würde, aber um Masas Willen durfte Sagano nichts erfahren, darüber waren sich alle drei einig.

Wie froh war Kai als er endlich nach Hause durfte, doch seine Freude wurde schnell getrübt, als der Arzt ihm auch noch für zu Hause strenge Bettruhe verordnete. Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, ihm ging es doch gut, warum also diese erschlagende Ruhehaltung.

Doch Masa kümmerte sich einfach rührend um ihn, zumindest wenn er zu Hause war, Sagano spannte ihn in den letzten Tagen mit viel Arbeit ein. Sicher Kai hätte dann wenn Masa nicht auf die Einhaltung der Bettruhe achten konnte einiges machen können, wenn da nicht Kyosuke gewesen wäre. Dieser verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei Kai, sicher er war nett, aber langsam ging ihm Kyosuke auf die Nerven.

„Na endlich"stöhne Kai auf als Masa die Haustür öffnete. Dieser wusste genau wieso Kai dies gesagt hatte, er wusste dass er Kyosuke nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Nachdem sich Masa von seinem Freund verabschiedet hatte setzte er sich zu Kai aufs Sofa, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. „Entschuldige das es heute so spät geworden ist, dein Vater hat noch einen kleinen Auftrag gehabt"entschuldigte sich Masa, in der Hoffnung das sein kleiner Wirbelwind nicht sauer war.

„Typisch" schmollte Kai und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Sei nicht böse, ich hab da eine Überraschung die dich entschädigen wird"Masa grinste geheimnisvoll, stand auf und verschwand in der Küche, nach kurzer Zeit kam er mit einem Kaffee zurück und ließ sich wieder neben Kai nieder.

„Und was?"fragte Kai neugierig. Masa trank genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffe, er wollte Kai ein wenig auf die Folter spannen.

„Nun sag schon"forderte dieser ihn auf.

„Na sei nicht so neugierig, ich sagte doch es ist eine Überraschung"

Kai verdrehte die Augen „Dann erwähn es doch nicht"schmollte er Masa an.

„Ich verrate dir nur eins"ein grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Junior Bosses.

„Wir werden morgen Abend nicht in diesem haus schlafen und auch die kommende Woche nicht"Ja er wusste das er zu viel verraten hatte, denn nun lag es ja auf der Hand was los war, aber bevor Kai ihn den ganzen Abend anschmollte, denn das konnte er wirklich gut.

„Soll das heißen du hast Urlaub und wir fahren weg?"platze es freudig aus Kai raus.

„Ja genau das soll es heißen, ich habe uns gestern eine kleine Hütte gemietet, deinem Vater habe ich erzählt das der Arzt meinte du bräuchtest einen kleinen Klimawechsel"

Kai fiel ohne groß nachzudenken Masa um den Hals, genau das brauchte er jetzt, einfach nur Masa. „Und nur wir beide fahren?" fragte er noch mal zur Sicherheit nach.

„Ja nur wir beide, ich muss dich ja beschützen"

„Wir haben auch immer Pech"murmelte Kai und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder.

„Wieso?" fragte Masa irritiert, was hatte Kai denn nun wieder zu nörgeln, schließlich hatten sie endlich mal zeit für sich.

„Na jetzt sind wir schon alleine, in einer wunderschönen Hütte mit Wald um uns herum und was ist, es regnet"

Erklärte er seinem Freund.

„Ach lass dich doch von dem Wetter nicht runterziehen, sei froh dass dein Vater eingewilligt hat"

„Ja bin ich ja, aber schönes Wetter wäre doch nicht schlecht oder?"

„Nun du hast ja recht, dann könnten wir jetzt draußen Frühstücken, aber sei mal nicht so undankbar"

„Bin ich doch gar nicht"verteidigte sich Kai und stand auf um zu Masa hinüber zu gehen.

Dieser legte sanft einen arm um seine Schulter und beugte sich zu ihm und ihn zu küssen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachten die beiden zusammen, sie lagen die meiste Zeit zusammen auf dem Sofa und redeten oder schauten Fernsehen, was sollte man auch sonst bei diesem Wetter machen. Den ganzen Tag regnete es und man konnte kaum erkennen das es Abend wurde, da es den ganzen tag über draußen schon dunkel war. Masa wunderte sich darüber das Kai so still war, den ganzen Tag über hatte er geredet wie ein Wasserfall, nicht das es ihn gestört hatte. War seinem kleinen Schatz etwa der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen? Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Kai rüber, kein wunder, dieser war eingeschlafen.

Mit einem Sanften Kuss weckte er ihn „Lass uns ins Bett gehen". Kai sah ihn verschlafen an, nickte ihm zu, doch erstand nicht auf, nein ganz im Gegenteil, ihm fielen die Augen wieder zu. Mit einem lächeln stieg Masa über ihn, ging zum Fernseher um diesen Auszuschalten und hob Kai dann hoch um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen.

Wie lange hatte Kai seine Ruhe gehabt vor diesen unbändigen Träumen. Doch gerade in dieser Nacht fing er wieder an davon zu Träumen.

_Hörst du ihn brüllen? Er sehnt sich nach Masanoris Drachen...Jetzt bist du mir im Weg...Kai- Kun...er würde dich nie so grob nehmen richtig?....Er streichelt dich vorher sanft...._

Wild wendet sich Kai im Bett neben Masa, dieser wachte sofort auf und sah Kai entsetzt an..."Nein, las mich...nein"murmelte er, Tränen liefen seine Wangen runter. „Kai, wach auf"Masa hielt ihn fest, doch Kai wollte nicht aufwachen, er war gefangen, gefangen in einem Traum...mit Shinji zusammen.

„Nein...Shinji...lass ...nein"schrie Kai nun. Masas Herz klopfte wie wild, er musste ihn wach bekommen. „Kai, nun mach endlich die Augen auf, hörst du mich?"noch immer machte Kai nicht die Augen auf, Tränen liefen ohne Pause seine Wangen runter. Masa packte ihn und zerrte ihn hoch, erschrocken öffnete Kai seine Augen, doch es hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt wie es sich Masa vorstellte, nein im Gegenteil. Das erste was Kai erblickte war ein Stück des Drachens an Masas Rücken, erschrocken wich er aus seinem Griff und stolperte nach hinten. Ängstlich kauerte er auf dem Boden, als Masa einen Schritt auf ihn zu mache zuckte Kai zusammen.

Sofort drehte Masa sich um und schaltet das Licht ein, erst jetzt nahm Kai ihn wahr und nicht Shinji... er starrte ihn ängstlich an. Masa ging nun zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Er musste vorsichtig sein das wusste er, doch Kai fiel ihm um den Hals, und weinte bitterlich. Nein er wollte es nicht mehr vor Masa verbergen er musste endlich mit ihm reden, er wollte mit ihm reden.

Nachdem sich Kai beruhigt hatte, sah Masa ihn ernst an

„Erzähl mir endlich was mit dir los ist, ich wollte dich nicht fragen, ich hatte gehofft du erzählst es mir von alleine, aber ich kann dich nicht so leiden sehen"ein glänzen spiegelte sich in Masas Augen wieder.

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich träume von ihm, anfangs immer wenn du auf ...Geschäftreise warst ich...ich weiß auch nicht wieso"begann Kai.

„Von wem?"fragte Masa vorsichtig, sicher er wusste das er Shinji meinte, doch er wollte es hören, er wollte von ihm hören wer ihn so in den Träumen quälte.

„Shinji, ich...ich sehe alles immer wieder vor mir, ich dachte es sei vorbei, aber...."

Erneut ließ sich Kai fest in Masas starke Arme sinken „Ich habe Angst"schluchzte er.

Sanft strich Masa ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun, keiner wird dir je wieder etwas antun, dafür sorge ich."Kai sah seinen Freund mit betrübtem Blick an

„Hilf mir es zu vergessen, ich bitte dich..."

Masa wusste was Kai von ihm wollte, doch er konnte es nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht heute.

„Ich werde dir helfen, doch lass mich den Zeitpunkt dazu bestimmen"

Damit hatte Kai nicht gerechnet, aber er wusste das Masa recht hatte, wenn sie beide jetzt miteinander schlafen würden, hätte es nur einen Verdrängungs- Effekt.

„Ok" antwortete er kurz und knapp.

Nach langer Zeit in der sie so auf dem Boden saßen, nahm Masa seinen Freund auf den Arm und brachte ihn wieder ins Bett. Nachdem er sich neben ihn gelegt hatte, huschte Kai sofort in seine Arme.

Beide waren froh darüber dass Kai die nächsten Nächte von den Träumen verschont blieb. Zu schnell ging die Woche zu Ende, der letzte Abend war nun angebrochen. Kai hatte schon zur Hälfte seine Tasche gepackt, während Masa unter der Dusche stand. Wie gerne wäre er hier geblieben, aber Masas Urlaub war vorbei und Kai musste wieder an die Uni, auch wenn er nicht wollte. Bald würde der öde Alltag wieder eintreten, er würde zur Uni gehen, würde nachmittags nach Hause kommen und sehnlichst darauf warten das Masa von der Arbeit kam. Wenn sein Vater ihn nicht wieder wochenlang auf eine Geschäftsreise schicken würde. Wie oft hatte Kai sich in dieser Woche schon gewünscht, dass Masa nicht für seinen Vater arbeiten würde, doch ob sie sich dann kennen gelernt hätten? Es war so gut wie es war, auch wenn Kai es nicht zugeben wollte.

Sanft schlang Masa seine Arme um Kais Hüfte, dieser schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. „Du bist fertig?"fragte er. „Ja" antwortete ihm Masa uns küsste sanft Kais Nacken. Dieser drehte sich um und blickte seinen Freund an. Es würde geschehen, heute. Dessen war sich Kai sicher, denn er sah es in Masas Augen und er würde sicher nichts dagegen unternehmen. Er beugte sich zu ihm hoch um ihn zu küssen. Sanft streichelte Masa über Kais Rücken „Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest" hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. „Ich möchte es"flüsterte Kai, Masa nickte ihm kurz zu und drückte ihn sanft zum Bett.

_-er streichelt dich vorher sanft, oder?-_

Kroch es Kai wieder in den Kopf, doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken, denn Shinji hatte ja recht. Vorsichtig drückte er Kai in die Kissen, dieser Blickte ihn mit verträumten Augen an, keinerlei Angst war in seinen Augen zu lesen, was Masa sehr beruhigte.

„Ich liebe Dich Kai"hauchte Masa und küsste ihn. Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sich in Kais Gesicht. Langsam zog Masa Kais Hemd über den Kopf aus und begann seine Brust zu liebkosen. Kai wollte sich aufrichten, wollte ihn küssen, ihn auch verwöhnen, doch Masa hielt ihn fest. „Nein, ich möchte dich verwöhnen, hörst du? Schließ deine Augen". Nach einem letzten Blick in Masas Augen, schloss er seine. Er genoss es seine Hände, seine Lippen auf seinem Körper zu spüren.

Vorsichtig und sanft knöpfte Masa Kais Hose auf und strich sie ihm von den Beinen.

Eine leichte Nervosität kroch in Kai auf und er ballte eine Hand zu einer Faust.

„Alles ok?"fragte Masa der Kai immer genau beobachtet, er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, er wollte vorsichtig sein, ihm die Angst nehmen.

„Ja" flüsterte Kai.

Nach diesen Worten zog Masa ihm auch noch die Boxershorts aus und begann seine Oberschenkel mit Küssen zu bedecken. Ein leise gehauchtes Stöhnen entflog Kais Mund. Er wollte es, ja er wollte Masa endlich ganz für sich.

Ein heißer Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper als Masa sein Glied in den Mund nahm, seine Eichel sanft mit seiner Zunge umspielte und leicht saugte.

„Masa" stöhnte Kai leise auf und drückte den Kopf fest nach hinten in die Kissen.

Dieser ließ seine Hand sanft an Kais Seite entlang fahren und entlockte ihm ein weiteres, lauteres Stöhnen. Mit der andern Hand griff er nach der Tube Gleitgel, die er zuvor ganz in der Nähe abgelegt hatte und verteilte das Gel auf seinen Fingern.

Er ließ von seinem Glied ab und wanderte langsam zu Kai nach oben, aber nicht ohne jede einzelne Stelle mit Küssen zu überdecken. Er war unsicher, ob er wirklich weitergehen sollte, doch als Kai ihn energisch küsste und ihn flehend ansah lächelte er und führte einen Finger in ihn ein.

„Ich liebe dich"nuschelt Kai.

Nachdem Masa merkte das Kai keinerlei Probleme mit seinem Handeln hatte, führte er auch einen zweiten Finger dazu und bald darauf auch einen dritten.

„Du...machst mich ...wahnsinnig...bitte...Masa...ich will"stöhnte Kai.

Masa kam seiner Bitte nach und zog seine Finger zurück. Er strich sich den Bademantel vom Körper und beugte sich über Kai. Zärtlich liebkoste er dessen Hals, wartete bis sich seine offensichtliche Nervosität gelegt hatte und drang sanft in ihn ein. Kai schlang die Arme um Masa und stöhnte laut auf.

Endlich, genau das wollte er, er wollte ihn einfach spüren so wie jetzt.

Langsam bewegte sich Masa in ihm, küsste ihn und flüsterte ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr.

Er wurde mit der Zeit immer schneller und auch Kai fing an schneller zu atmen.

„Ma..sa..ich kann...nicht...mehr"seuftze Kai. Er antwortete darauf nicht, ihm ging es schließlich nicht anders. Seine Stöße wurden immer kräftiger, sodass Kai es nicht mehr versuchen konnte sich zurück zu halten, er krallte sich an Masa und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt, auch Masa ließ nun seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Erschöpft zog er sich zurück und sank neben Kai nieder. Dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen und keuchte noch leicht.

Als er die Augen öffnete sah er Masas Lächeln, genau so hatte er es sich vorgestellt. Zärtlich umfingen ihn Masas Arme und er schlief mit einem Lächeln ein.


End file.
